


First true love

by romipink7



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romipink7/pseuds/romipink7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear little cook is trying to understand his feelings for certain blonde painter.Is not going to be easy but it doesn't mean it can't be sweet too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elam felt confused he was laying in his bed trying to rest but couldn't stop thinking about certain blonde painter with shiny violet eyes.They lived togheter since Elam was eight and the older had become the center of his world in the most pure way.But lately he struggled to understand what he really felt, and it had all started when that crazy and annoying girl who believed that she could do anything she wanted with his Lord arrived.Narsus and Elam had shared a peaceful and fulfilling live until she appeared and Elam's heart has started to develope weird feelings.He wanted to get his master's attention and acknowledgement to all cost.It wasn't as if any of this was new however currently this need had increased and he....even had started to dream about him...

What was the meaning of this?

He didn't knew and felt too ashamed to ask anyone.

The brunette felt restless-he hugged his pillow-Would he felt the same for him?.No that was impossible after all Narsus sama was impressing like the sun.And Elam? well he was just a 13 years old cook with average looks nothing special.  
He wished that he could be as the prince with warm blue eyes.Or like Daryun who was impressive at everything.Even Gieve who was also an artist and had an exotic appearence that you couldn't easily forget.Not to mention fair lady Farangies...He had to rest or he wouldn't be useful for tomorrow.So he shut his wide green eyes and slowly begun to dream...

He dreamed himself cooking and suddenly enveloped by two strong arms."That smells really good Elam"-said the prettiest voice that his ears knew."Do you know that your body feels really warm?I'd love that we stay like this"  
"Lord Narsus w-what are you talking about?"-he said blushing.  
"Your hair smells like honey"-he whispered."And your tiny hands could fit really well in mine....."  
"L-lord Narsus lunch is ready I'm going too....Don't...."  
The blonde has started to graze his neck with his lips.  
"Stop p-please ah~"-he didn't understand why he was producing so embarrasing sounds .  
He barely managed to turn off the fire.  
And then his master was sliding his hand inside his robe looking for sensitive spots.  
"I love your reactions when I do this kind of things to you....you look so delicious..."

He woke up sweating...remembering pieces of his dream.He blushed.How could he look Narsus in the eye now?Well that could wait he needed to make breakfast for everyone.So he grabbed his towel and his clothes and went to the bathroom.  
He hoped that cold water would make the warm of his face disappear but it didn't.

Meanwhile Narsus had also woken up,he stretched and started to walk trough the hall wearing a skyblue night gown.

Elam exited the bathroom.

"Good morning Elam.How are you?"  
"I-Im fine Lord Narsus and you?"  
"Really happy....er..Elam?"  
"Yes master?"  
"Where are your pants?"  
"Ah!!!-he couldn't help screaming."I'm really sorry Lord Narsus"-he retreated to the bathroom.

He looked really cute with his antenna up though-Narsus said."What an amusing scene"-said Give with his musical laughter.  
"Were you here the whole time?"-he felt sorry for little Elam.  
"Yeah.It made my day.Poor kid he resembled a tomato"

Elam was leaning against the bathroom's door.  
His antenna had went down as his spirits.  
"Why did Lord Narsus had to see me like that?"-he though depressed.  
If it had been any other person it would have been easier.  
"Darn! I still look as a little boy! I want to grow up"-he shouted to his reflection feeling flustered.


	2. Cupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfrid vs Elam.  
> Give is charming as always ♥

He put his pants on and went to the kitchen feeling uneasy.  
"Is it truth that you dared to appear in front of Narsus wearing nothing but your underwear?-she retorted."Where did you think you were going to get with that?"-the redhead said offended.  
"It was accident!-Elam replied feeling humilliated.  
"I bet you looked ridiculous.You don't know what the men really like right?-she gestured to her breasts."This and it's something that you are never going to have so give up already you foolish kid"

Elam grithed his theet to avoid crying in front of that girl.And he walked past her to the kitchen.

"Ha! He didn't even know how to reply.Loser"

"It might be true that we gentlemen are fond of that but it doesn't matter if you don't have a beutiful heart underneath."-pointed the wine-haired musician and walked away intriguing like only he could be.

"What?! What's the matter with the men of this group?-said the bandit feeling insulted.

Elam closed the kitchen's door behind him.

His anger and embarrasment, turning into sadness.  
'She is right.He is never going to feel the same way.'-he thought,defeated.  
He sat on the floor hugging his knees letting silent tears fall.

"My apologies for disturbing but may I ask you a question Lord strategist?"-said traveling musician.  
"Go ahead"-replied the other artist focused in his painting.  
"How do you feel about your subordinate?"-he inquired looking at his loyal oud.

Narsus left his brush upon the table.

"About Elam.I had grown fond of him with pass of the years."

Turquoise eyes stared into violet trying to find more answers.

"I don't know if I had the right to speak my thoughts but....haven't you realized that he suffers because of you?-said the younger his voice showing his sincere concern.  
"Are you suggesting that he sees me with more than admiration?"  
"How come that the world's bettet strategist wasn't aware of that?"  
"It seems too much for me.I mean I'm way older than him...."   
"I never thought that I'd hear such nonsense coming from you"

"Wait let me finish,do you really think that he feel that way?"  
"No doubt"  
"Well that's..."-the violet-eyed smiled tenderly.  
"Are you happy?"-the smaller smiled too.If his perception was right he had made a good action.

Suddenly the genius was blushing.

"I think I better talk to him I don't want to be like Daryun and.....I feel very grateful for your help"  
"It's nothing,hurry-Give felt like a hero."

See Farangies dono? I can be kind to those who I care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is shorter.I'll update as soon as I can ^^


	3. A failure on the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So near but so far.

It's a shame that you are never near in my best moments-though the musician with a sad smile.

"Can you believe it?"-said the thief to the priestess.  
"Maybe he is right"-the green eyed beauty replied.  
"What kind of bug stung you?.Maybe it is because you like him back now?"-asked the teen getting back her smile.  
"Not at all.Take it as an advice to make Narsus like you back."  
"That sounds better....but I think he really likes you"  
"Well he needs to improve his behavior if he wants me change my mind"-the ravenette answered,putting an end at the conversation.

The younger said goodbye and exited the room,looking for Narsus who was about to knock the kitchen's door.

"Elam I need to talk to....-he was interrumpted by two arms around his neck.Alfreed was clinging to him like a koala bear.

"Good morning Narsus!"-she said full of energy,trying to press his breasts againt the older's back.

She let go of his neck and appeared in front of him and hugged him again.

"I missed you so much!.Can we take breakfast togheter? Just the two of us?-she whispered the last part as if trying to seduce him.

The painter couldn't help but feel awkward, he was getting tired of the way she had to stalk him everyday.It was true that she was a good warrior and an important part of the group but in this moment he could only though of....

Elam had finished to prepare breakfast,he opened the kitchen's door to tell everyone...

Alfreed took advantage of the blonde's distraction to do something unthinkable:she kissed the corner of Narsus's lips.

However from Elam's position it had looked as a kiss between lovers.

He couldn't believe his eyes nor couldn't allow to think that his noble Lord Narsus had kissed with this mischievous girl that he only knew for a couple of months.He had served him with all that he had for five years with the only goal of making him happy.

Endless thoughs started to swirl across his mind and suddenly he understood the he never had stand a chance that Narsus would feel the same way and that he had been chasing an impossible dream all this years.

"I believe that I....have to nothing left to do for Lord Narsus"-he said with a smile even though that inside he felt his heart shattering-"I'm glad that you found someone who can make you way more happier than I"-he said starting to walk past them.

He knew he shouldn't be egoist with the person he loved the most.

Narsus couldn't believe that his attempt to confess his feelings had turned into this.

"Elam wait!"-he cried in dispair trying to stop him.

The redhead grabbed his arm to prevent him of going further.

"Narsus I love you don't go after him.Am I not good enough for you?"-her red eyes looked at him pleadingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me it had to pass there will be a happy ending :)


	4. I want to be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Narsus fell in love.

Elam had decided to leave Peshawar,he didn't wanted to be a burden for Narsus.But he knew that no matter how far he went his heart would still belong to him.He felt really sorry for His Highness but he had to do this.He climbed a wall and jumped into a high tree he grabbed a branch expertly and started to climb down.

"You can't understand Alfreed"-he felt sorry for her but he had to tell her the truth, if he didn't he would just keep her hopes up, and that would be cruel and unfair.  
"You are strong, pretty and brave and I feel very grateful for your feelings.However, a long time ago I fell in love with someone else and I want to confess my feelings to that person".  
"Are you talking about Farangis?"she asked, after all the priestess was the only other woman of the group.  
"No is...Elam"-he admited wishing to end this conversation as soon as possible.  
"N-narsus-she sounded hurt-But he is a man like you! And he will never give you a true family"  
"That doesn't matter still I love him.Even if it's just the two of us I'll be happy looking after him....you are a beautiful and skilled woman.I'm sure you can have someone better than me.I'm really sorry-he said looking into her eyes.

"You are so mean-she said sobbing-how can you be so cruel?!!!!-she shouted and ran to her room.

Inside the artist his heart felt full of guilt.He had rejected Alfreed but worst than that he has been about to tell Elam about those feelings that he kept hidden for so long.He had wanted to spend more and more time beside him.At the beggining he though that he only saw the boy with tenderness as a son or pupil .But one day...

It was a summer night, three years ago Elam had fallen sleep with only a beige colored nightgown.His slender frame being bathed in moonlight.Narsus entered the bedroom after a productive day of painting.He didn't noticed until he changed clothes.The kid was laying on his bed and had forgotten to cover himself.The painter decided to put a blanket over him.But he couldn't help looking at that angel like face surrounded by soft brown locks.His tiny hands used as a pillow under the profile of his face.How the nightgown barely covered his white thighs.His bent knees and small feet.How his lips were slightly parted...

"Lord Narsus"-he mumbled in his sleep.  
'Was Elam...dreaming of him?.What kind of dream was he having?Many possibilities filled his mind...

'But he is only ten.Why am I thinking this?'-he felt shocked at his own thoughs

It was true that he was a kid but he was more mature than any other of his age.The circumstances of life had molded him that way.And yet, he gave his best everyday, to please him.He kept the house clean, he went to the market by himself,prepared delicious meals, and never complained or disobeyed him.He was always smiling and had such a tender look on his eyes whenever he looked at him.  
And suddenly he realized that he wanted to protect that boy more than anything, and that he wouldn't mind if it was just the two of them forever Many people sttrugled for a long time to find someone who cherish them more than anyone else.But he had already founded that person... *-Back to the present-* At first he had supressed his feelings, becaise he was afraid that Elam would felt awkward if he told him.After all Narsus was 26. He had tried to made his heart understand and give up.That just being close to him would be enough.But it wasn't anymore.He wanted to take him in his arms.Caress his beautiful face.Tell him how he felt and then lock their lips.And then to love him, cherish him and nothing else. Narsus ran, silently praying to Mithra that His Highness wasn't attacked while he was out.Once outside the strategist grabbed his sword and a horse.He looked at the earth squinting to find traces of the other horse.He found them and started to follow them. ___________________________________________________ Soft knocks were heard on the door of Farangis's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this so far.This pairing needs more love.This series has many beautiful couples don't you think?


	5. An unexpected warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short yet endearing conversation between a minstrel and a priestess.

Soon Farangis opened the door….

“Shhh let´s go to another place Alfreed is sleeping- the lady that seemed out of a dream said in a hushed voice.  
“What about my bedroom?”-Gieve whispered,smiling mischievously and sparkling a bit.  
“Don´t try to take advantage of the situation”-she answered with a glare.She grabbed his wrist and leaded him to the roof tough.  
“What happened?”-asked Gieve intrigued.And happy at the same time by the brief touch of her skin with his.   
“You see…I don´t know what am I doing talking about this with you, but you seem to already know what I´m going to say well…..it was a couple of hours ago, don´t take as an eavesdropper.I was trained to develope really akin senses,so when I was getting myself ready I suddenly heard Narsus ,and it seemed that the he was about to tell Elam something important but then….”  
“Alfreed interrumpted ?” I can guess where this is going on…but please tell me”  
“I´m not sure what happened since there was silence but then little Elam said that he wasn´t needed around here anymore and then leaved.He sounded really hurt I felt really sorry he is such a nice kid.And then I understood everything when Lord Narsus rejected Alfreed saying that he already….”  
“Was in love with Elam, am I right?”.“Don´t take me wrong Lady Farangis it´s just that I already knew about Narsus´s feelings…I guess that since we both are artists we understand each other well.So earlier this morning I went to talk to him ”-he said and his eyes shone.  
“So you already knew everything and even so you told me to keep talking,just to see me.You are never going to change don´t you?”-the brunette complained folding her arms over her chest.  
“No no I only knew that Narsus was going to confess.And I really sorry to hear that Elam misunderstood everything…poor kid and poor Lord strategist too”-said the wine haired minstrel feeling discouraged,he hadn´t expected this turn of events.

Farangis had never take the time to notice the color of the taller´s irises and for a moment she couldn´t took her eyes away.   
“Everything is alright Lady Farangis?”-the musician asked smiling at her with sweet eyes the color of the sea.  
Farangis quickly looked away.

“And what did you say to him?”-she commented looking anywhere else but him.  
“I helped him to realize his feelings and to decide to confess the restlessness from his heart.About Elam.Lord tactician was really grateful, I felt really happy to help”-he admitted a little shy.  
This was the first time that the priestess saw that side of Gieve and she founded it…nice.  
“Good job-she congratulated him with the tiniest smile.  
“Thank you”-He didn´t really know what to say since he was afraid that she would leave.

Normally he would have tried to flirt. But there was something in her eyes this morning that….It was so? Or was he really changing? Did he really fell in love? Maybe that was it and…it was both beautiful and scary because odds were that she didn´t looked at him that way or that she already had set her mind in another man. He didn´t think he would be strong enough to stand losing her to another.Poor Alfreed now he understand her feelings better.

The young artist was lost in his thoughs by Farangis´s outlook.Suddenly fear invaded his features.And the brunette could feel his sorrow.  
“Give?”-she called him,sweetly.  
“Oh….my apologies Lady Farangis I think that it would be better if I went to help Narsus after all I feel responsable for what happened….  
“But you don´t seem healthy”-she said worried.  
“Don´t worry about me.Someone could try to harm them and they don´t seem to be in the best condition to fight after what happened with that redhead”  
´What am I doing?.Am I sick? ´-he though, after all this wasn´t like his old self.  
“Gieve....I…never knew you were so noble”  
“Now do you hate me less?”-he asked with a tired smile.  
“I´ve never hated you, in fact I …” ´I..what?´  
She had spend all her life in a convent.  
“It´s just that I´m really inexpert in this”-she though aloud-“I mean take care….The Djinn said that he wanted to hear one of your songs when you came back”-she confessed, a soft pink hue spreaded on her cheeks. 

“All right, see you later”-he said-“Lady Farangies?  
“Yes?”  
The emerald eyes found the seagreen.   
“You seem to be cold, please take this”-and he enveloped her with his scarf very carefully.  
And they looked into each other eyes for a moment or two….  
“I have to go.I´ll be back”-He climbed above the Wall and jumped with skill making a somersault in the air and landed on his feet like a cat.

As she watched him go.The mistress putted her hands on the piece of clothing and went back to her bedroom.Once there she layed on her bed, took the garment to her nose and inhaled Gieve´s scent.It was sweeter than she expected and made her remember how they met,their conversations, his smile and his shimmering eyes….and while this thoughs swirled in her mind a warm feeling filled her heart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all those kudos :) And say that I´m sorry I took so long uploading.I hope that you enjoyed this episode.And sorry if my english isn´t that good after all I speak spanish and I´m learling japanese and french >w

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this ages ago in spanish but never published it.I think the fandom needs it.Not saying is that good but I'm trying.My english is not perfect so please be patient with me.I hope that you like it.
> 
> P.S:I'm not good at titles ^u^


End file.
